A Christmas For Two
by aliciathewolf45
Summary: Alicia is so excited about christmas especially spending it with her boyfriend Espio. When he comes over, sparks fly and the two become more and more close. OCxEspio First time doing a one shot.


**Hey people! This is just a one shot with my favorite character and OC. So if ya don't like then ya don't have ta read. Alicia the wolf is my OC and I think she and Espio make a pretty damn good couple in my book. Two warnings though, 1. I'm a terrible speller and 2. This is my first one shot so go easy** **on me.**

Alicia the wolf was getting the house ready for Christmas. It was just around the corner and she couldn't wait till it comes. This was also the third Christmas that she would spend with her boyfriend. Her house was decorated with beautiful decorations, but not too much like a certain pink hedgehog she knows. Her tree was a white Christmas tree that wasn't tall, but lovely with golden balls all around and a purple ribbon wrapped securely around it and topped with a crystal white star.

Alicia had just finished putting together the presents she got for her friends until she heard a soft knock on the door. She stopped what she's doing and went to the door, but not without checking herself first. When she opened the door, she saw her handsome boyfriend with a small red box in his hand. He wore the red jacket that she got him for his birthday and long black pants to go with it.

"Espio! I'm so glad you could come!" Alicia exclaimed letting him in and then happily pounce on him with a big hug, "It's Christmas of course I would come and see you." Espio said with a gentle smile he always showed her.

Alicia let go of him and walked in the living room as he followed, "Make yourself at home while I get the hot chocolate, ok?" she asked walking to the kitchen.

Espio nodded and sat on the cream colored sofa and looked at all the glorious stuff she put out. He looked at the tree and then saw the presents for everyone under it. He took a glance at them and saw how big and tall and round and wide they were. Then he saw his present ready for him to open.

He picked it up and looked at it cautiously and shook it a bit. He heard some rattles and clanks moving around inside making him jittery to open it. He was just about to slip a finger in the flap of the wrapping when he heard an 'Ahem!' from the kitchen doors. He looked over his shoulder and saw Alicia holding a plate of cookies and two mugs of hot chocolate in her hands and had a playful angry face.

"I guess someone couldn't wait till tomorrow." She said as she walked in and sat the tray on the coffee table and sat next to her curious chameleon boyfriend, "Hey! I was always the one getting excited on Christmas. Especially the presents." Espio complained with a sheepish smile.

Alicia shook her head and giggled, "I don't care you can open it." She said happily. Espio wasted no time unwrapping the wrap although he carefully took it off without ripping it. He opened the box and it contained a black hoody with two shiny kunies. He was speechless and his eyes widened at the wonderful site.

He looked at her and she smiled, "I know you wanted some new ones so I saved a bit from my job and I thought you wanted something warm." She said giving him a soft peck on his cheek. Espio smiled wide and he inspected his new weapons and he felt like a kid in a candy store. He was so happy he gave her a big bear hug, "Thank you very much." He thanked her, "I also got you something." He lifted himself off of her and handed her his small present.

She took it and unraveled the ribbon around it. She opened the lid and gasped. Inside was a ruby red heart locket that contained two pictures. On one side had a picture of her dead parents and her and the other contained a picture of her and Espio smiling happily. She started to tear up and smiled happily.

"This is so beautiful." She cried as she took out the necklace and saw how the light glistened on the ruby heart. Espio took it out of her hands and put it around her neck. Alicia faced him as he was hooking up the clasps. There noses almost touched**(Espio doesn't have a nose does he?)** and their lips started to get closer to their targets.

When Espio finally got the necklace hooked he stayed like that and cupped a hand on her muzzle. He wiped the tears off with his thumb and he leaned in closer to her as she started reaching up to him. With one quick movement, their lips touched.

They held each other tightly. Espio held her back with one hand and the other fastened on her head and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The deepened the kiss and Alicia leaned back so he could enter her sweet mouth. Their toungs danced inside and she moaned with lust and pleasure.

When they parted to take a breath, Espio picked her up bridal style and carried her up the stairs and into her room. He laid her gently on the bed and he got on top of her kissing her all over. Alicia moved her head to the side so he could kiss and nip her neck. She moaned as he nipped her neck while his hand trailed down her side feeling her curves.

Espio went down to her shirt and took it off instantly. He then quickly pulled off her bra and started biting and licking one of her breasts and groped the other one. She moaned with pleasure when she felt his teeth nawing on her nipple. She tightly gripped the sheets and started to breath deeply. He stopped licking her breast and moved up to plant a kiss on her lips once more.

Alicia unbuckled his pants and he immediately threw them off. He then moved down to her thighs and took off her skirt. He then started licking her thighs as he pulled off her panties. She immediately blushed. She never showed her womanhood to anyone. But Espio was someone she can trust more than anyone. When he took them off he bent down and used his tounge to taste her sweet nectar as he pierced her inside with his index finger.

She threw her head back and moaned his name loud. She felt him moving all around inside and she loved it deeply. He then shoved two more fingers in and she shouted in lust. She arched her back and sighed as he took his fingers out and licked them clean.

He couldn't wait any longer. He took off his boxers and then positioned himself between her legs. He got up to her and told her he would go easy and gentle to her. She nodded and closed her eyes and waited for it to happen. He moved in slowly and he felt his stick going inside her. She then threw her head back and screamed. She then felt a kiss from her love and he stopped so she could get used to the pain.

When Alicia was able to cope with it, she moved her hips to let him know she was ready. Espio then started slowly going in and out of her then starts picking up the pace. Alicia wrapped her arms around his neck and he leans in to nuzzle in her neck. She felt so warm and this feeling was wonderful to her. She loved having Espio all to herself and he wanted her more.

As Espio quickens his moves, he growls lowly and holds her tightly nipping her breast and massaging her other. Alicia was about to come to her climax. Espio more tightly held her and both he and her moaned loudly, screaming each others names out loud.

Then Alicia felt some warm liquid inside her, she was redder then an apple, but she didn't mind now that Espio was hers and hers alone. Espio pulled out his stick and he laid beside her covering her bare body with the covers. He wrapped his arms around her protectively and planted another kiss.

When they were about to head off to dreamland, Alicia snuggled into his warm embraced and sighed, "I love you." She whispered closing her eyes to sleep.

Espio smiled down on her and kissed her forehead, "And I love you, my lovely angel." He whispered back and the two couple fell into a deep sleep never braking the warm embrace. This was a wonderful Christmas that they would never forget.

**Few! That was hard. Well anyways hope you liked it. And again this is my favorite paring from Sonic and I think they look pretty cute together. So anyways read, love, review…PEACE!**


End file.
